


Ты играешь на струнах моей души

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Musician Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – музыкант, который только что приехал в Америку. Скотт становится его другом, учится игре на гитаре, польскому языку и тому, как просто, оказывается, влюбиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты играешь на струнах моей души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Play the String Within Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058891) by [25postcards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/pseuds/25postcards). 



> Спасибо моим бетам: [agewa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa) и [Twenty_One_Grams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams)

Скотт сразу же заметил в толпе у сцены Эллисон, Киру и Лидию. В клуб, куда они его пригласили, он пришел по окончании четырнадцатичасовой смены, прямо в штанах от медицинской формы. Ему хватило приличия принять короткий душ в сестринской, но он слишком устал после последнего ночного дежурства, чтобы помнить ещё и про сменные брюки.  
  
Лидия скривилась, увидев его, но всё равно наклонилась, поцеловала в щёку и, улыбаясь, отстранилась. Скотт вымотался после двух длинных рабочих дней подряд, но увидеть девчонок было приятно, да и впереди ждали выходные, поэтому он решил, что выдержит этот вечер.  
  
– Вы уже давно тут? – спросил Скотт, попутно обнимая Эллисон.  
  
– Минут сорок или около того, – ответила она. – Ты пропустил первый блок, но, кажется, народ всё равно ждёт следующего выступления.  
  
Он кивнул, и Кира, ухмыляясь, толкнула его бедром.  
  
– Эй, а где Малия?  
  
– Дома, дрессирует нашего нового щенка. – Кира, с нежностью улыбаясь, чуть закатила глаза.  
  
– Ты просто обязана как-нибудь показать мне его фото!  
  
Всех четверых поглотило обсуждение последних событий, но когда Кира достала телефон, чтобы во второй раз показать Лидии свою собаку, Скотт направился к бару на другом конце зала. Там было негде приткнуться, а единственное свободное место оказалось по соседству с темноволосым парнем в белой рубашке и жилете. Он стоял, прислонившись к стойке и, когда Скотт втиснулся рядом, внимательно его оглядел. В руке у него было янтарное пиво. Он подмигнул Скотту, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
– Могу я предложить тебе выпить? – спросил он с акцентом, похожим на русский. Скотт покраснел, с робкой улыбкой пожимая плечами в тихом «почему бы и нет». Незнакомец улыбнулся и подал сигнал бармену, постучав сначала по своему бокалу, а затем указав на Скотта. Бармен кивнул, наполнил ещё один бокал и подвинул в их сторону.  
  
– Спасибо. – Скотт подхватил выпивку и пригубил пену.  
  
Кто-то вышел на сцену и начал устанавливать и настраивать оборудование.  
  
– Ты в курсе, кто играет следующим?  
  
Незнакомец скривился и пожал плечами:  
  
– Да, но он не слишком хорош, хоть и думает, что очень крутой.  
  
Удивлённо вскинув брови, Скотт засмеялся в стакан:  
  
– Звучит, будто вы с ним не особо ладите.  
  
– Можно и так сказать, – игриво произнес парень, наклоняясь ближе. Он вытянулся и закинул руку на барную стойку позади Скотта.  
  
Появился ведущий, и толпа начала продвигаться вперед, в мгновение ока заполняя пустые места перед сценой. Скотт на секунду забеспокоился, что потеряет девчонок, но пытаться протолкнуться сквозь ряды людей было бесполезно. Вместо этого он решил остаться у бара вместе с незнакомцем, который в этот момент приканчивал свой напиток.  
  
– Всем привет! Следующий исполнитель проделал к нам очень долгий путь из Польши. Поаплодируйте... Стайлзу... прости, если я слажаю с фамилией… Сти-лински!  
  
Парень рядом со Скоттом рассмеялся так, что пена пошла у него носом. Еле слышно ругнувшись, он вытер лицо рукавом рубашки и поспешил вперед.  
  
– Это я, – обернувшись, он ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал, а затем исчез в толпе. Снова возник он уже поднимаясь на сцену. Скотт изумленно фыркнул и пригубил пиво.  
  
Стайлз подхватил акустическую гитару и немного повозился с наушником. Кто-то в толпе засвистел, и его плечи затряслись от смеха.  
  
– Привет, – начал Стайлз, тихо наигрывая на гитаре. Его пальцы порхали по струнам, подбирая аккорды. – Немногие могут правильно произнести моё имя.  
  
Его английский был лучше, чем у большинства носителей языка. Стайлз улыбнулся в микрофон. Какая-то девушка сзади завизжала.  
  
– Это моё первое выступление в Америке. Надеюсь, моя музыка вам понравится.  
  
Он начал выстукивать ровный ритм на своей гитаре, наступил на одну из множества педалей, чтобы закольцевать его, а затем начал петь.  
  


***

  
  
После концерта девушки нашли Скотта, и потащили его за собой к стойке с мерчендайзом. Вокруг стенда уже собралась толпа. Эллисон схватила диск, и во время давки Скотта волной людей вытолкнуло вперед вместе с ней. Когда они оказались у стойки, Стайлз подписывал диск какой-то девушке. Он повернулся к Эллисон, которая улыбнулась и протянула десятку за свой.  
  
– Великолепная работа! – она попыталась перекричать шум толпы. Стайлз улыбнулся, и выглядел он при этом весьма смущенным.  
  
– Большое спасибо, – ответил он вежливо, почти застенчиво.  
  
– Чувак, это действительно было офигенно! Ты впервые в Америке? – спросил Скотт, и Стайлз перевел на него взгляд, смотря тепло и дружелюбно, а затем растянул губы ещё шире.  
  
– Именно. Это впечатляет! Ты согласен? Что я слишком много о себе думаю?  
  
Скотт рассмеялся, качая головой:  
  
– Нет, чувак! Ты был великолепен. Не могу поверить, что ты купил мне пива.  
  
– Это было несложно.  
  
– Ещё раз спасибо! Если собираешься остаться в городе подольше, мы можем тут всё показать! Хочу вернуть тебе одолжение. – Скотт был немного пьян и немного самоуверен. Он чувствовал желание подружиться, тем более, с тех пор как Айзек переехал в Вашингтон, он скучал по видео-играм и тусовкам в компании приятеля-парня. Девчонки – это, конечно, прекрасно, но всё-таки не то же самое.  
  
– Ну, он тут всё тебе покажет, – Эллисон присоединилась к разговору. – Меня не будет в городе все выходные.  
  
Скотт не упустил из виду косой взгляд, который бросила на него Эллисон, хотя и не был уверен, что именно тот означал.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, кивая.  
  
– Я здесь на неделю, а потом у меня выступление в Орегоне. Вот номер моего мобильного. – Он схватил открытку с собственным изображением и что-то быстро на ней начеркал, но как раз в этот момент один из менеджеров, стоящих сзади, похлопал его по плечу. Мужчина что-то быстро пробормотал Стайлзу на польском, и тот, махнув рукой, кивнул в ответ.  
  
– Мне жаль, но я должен продолжить раздачу автографов. Поговорим позже? – Он многообещающе кивнул, и Скотт улыбнулся до ямочек на щеках, принимая открытку.  
  
– Конечно, чувак! Звучит здорово!  
  


***

  
  
Скотт был без сил после концерта и слишком много выпил, чтобы садиться за руль, так что Эллисон повела его к своей машине.  
  
– Это было занимательно, – прокомментировала она, проверяя зеркало заднего вида.  
  
– О чём ты? Концерт? – Скотт нахмурился и усталая улыбка исчезла с его лица.  
  
– Нет, я просто никогда не видела, чтобы ты так быстро с кем-то заговаривал. Обычно ты довольно застенчивый, – ответила она, легонько пихнув его свободной рукой.  
  
– Должно быть, это алкоголь, – Скотт пожал плечами. От многозначительного тона Эллисон было немного неловко, хотя Скотт и не знал, стоит ли ему переживать по этому поводу. – Это было странно? Мне не следовало предлагать показать ему окрестности?  
  
Эллисон засмеялась, качая головой:  
  
– Нет! Я не в этом смысле, Скотт. Я считаю, что это был хороший поступок. Знаю, тебе немного одиноко с тех пор, как Айзек переехал. А этот парень выглядит милым, так что ты всё правильно сделал.  
  
– Ладно, я догадался, я просто хороший парень, – он кривовато улыбнулся.  
  
– Самый хороший, – согласилась Эллисон со вздохом.  
  


***

  
  
_«эй, это парень со вчерашнего шоу. я Скотт, кста :-)»_ , – написал он вечером.  
  
**Стайлз**  
_Cześć!_  
  
**Скотт**  
_эй! это так круто! хотел бы я говорить на польском :- (_  
  
**Стайлз**  
_Хочешь научу? Это несложно!_  
  
**Скотт**  
_может при встрече? я не думаю, что смогу это произнести!_  
  
Они договорились встретиться в Мариотте, где остановился Стайлз. Было ещё рано, так что после того, как Скотт принял душ и переоделся во что-то приличное, у него осталось достаточно времени, чтобы выкопать старую гитару из глубин шкафа. Он задумался, брать ли её вообще, но в итоге решился. Поиграть вместе может быть весело.  
  
Стайлз открыл дверь, улыбаясь и приглашая войти. На нём была надета белая хлопковая толстовка и домашние штаны, а волосы без геля казались мягкими. Вырядившийся Скотт почувствовал себя немного глупо, но времени на самобичевание не оставалось – Стайлз заключил его в крепкие объятия.  
  
– Скотт! Рад снова тебя видеть!  
  
Скотт усмехнулся и обнял его в ответ. Они прошли внутрь простого гостиничного номера. Стайлз сразу раскинулся на кровати, а Скотт сел в небольшое кресло и снял с плеча кофр.  
  
– О, ты тоже играешь? – спросил Стайлз, усаживаясь.  
  
– Я очень долго не играл по-настоящему. Забыл большинство песен, – стыдливо признался Скотт, открыл кофр, очень осторожно достал гитару и провёл по струнам. Они были спущены, звучали жалобно и расстроенно. Стайлз протянул руку.  
  
– Можно я настрою её для тебя?  
  
Передав ему инструмент, Скотт заметил гитару Стайлза, прислоненную к прикроватному столику.  
  
– Можешь её взять, – улыбнулся Стайлз. Скотт перегнулся через него, схватил гриф и, взяв оказавшуюся на удивление лёгкой гитару, положил ее на одно колено. Вблизи он мог разглядеть сколы и вмятины от постоянного использования и беспорядочно прилепленные наклейки. Большинство было на разных языках, а некоторые отслоились, но Скотт с интересом прочёл какие смог.  
  
– Давно ты играешь?  
  
– С тех пор, как мне исполнилось восемь. Мама научила меня очень рано, – ответил Стайлз, склонив голову и внимательно прислушиваясь к звучанию гитары Скотта. Удовлетворившись, по всей видимости, своей работой, он наиграл несколько простых аккордов и улыбнулся. – Так намного лучше.  
  
– Ого, так быстро! Впечатляет, – вытаращился Скотт.  
  
Взгляд, который Стайлз бросил ему в ответ, был настолько самодовольным, что Скотт рассмеялся.  
  
– Правда!  
  
– Я уже очень давно играю. – Стайлз протянул гитару обратно Скотту, и тот робко на ней забренчал. Его пальцы подбирали аккорды простой песенки Blink-182. Пока Скотт играл, Стайлз пытался спрятать смех.  
  
Скотт остановился, смущённо улыбнувшись.  
  
– Я не слишком хорош, – признался он, и щёки его покраснели.  
  
–Нет! Это было очень здорово! Практикуйся побольше, и твои руки запомнят, – громким и полным энтузиазма голосом ответил Стайлз, ярко улыбаясь.  
  
Они играли ещё несколько часов и закончили тем, что Стайлз устроил второе выступление.  
  
– Я немного голоден. Может, сходим поесть? – Стайлз встал и потянулся. Скотт вскочил и последовал его примеру, пряча зевок в сгибе локтя.  
  
– Да, конечно, чувак. Я тоже проголодался, – засмеялся он. – Я и не заметил, что уже так поздно. Что будешь?  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
– Из всей американской кухни я знаю только гамбургеры.  
  
Скотт ухмыльнулся:  
  
– Тогда как насчёт мексиканской?  
  


***

  
  
– Окей-окей, ты обещал немного научить меня польскому, – напомнил Скотт чуть позже, пихая Стайлза в плечо, пока они шли к ресторану.  
  
Тот широко улыбнулся.  
  
– Что бы ты хотел выучить?  
  
– Давай начнем с "привет"? Будь снисходителен ко мне, ладно? Я не слишком способный ученик.  
  
– Cześć. Это значит "привет", – сказал Стайлз. Скотт притормозил, чтобы посмотреть, как двигаются его губы.  
  
– Че-щч, – произнес он медленно, сощурив глаза. Они остановились посередине тротуара лицом друг к другу, и Стайлз проговорил слово ещё раз.  
  
Скотт повторил за ним. Говорить на чужом языке было неловко, но Стайлз просиял.  
  
– Очень хорошо, Скотт! – он хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
– Правда?  
  
– Да, получилось отлично. До вид-зе-ниа.  
  
– До вид-зе-ниа. Это прощание?  
  
–Да. Ты – обманщик. Говорил, что не слишком способный ученик, но быстро схватываешь!  
  
Смутившись, Скотт пожал плечами, и Стайлз, смеясь, пихнул его:  
  
– Честно!  
  


***

  
  
Тусоваться со Стайлзом было как обнаружить, что ховерборды действительно существуют. Именно то, чего Скотту не хватало всю жизнь. Хоть английский и не был родным языком Стайлза, общаться с ним было безумно легко – он понимал Скотта с полуслова.  
  
Невероятно, как быстро они нашли общий язык и как оказались похожи. Даже своими отличиями они словно дополняли друг друга.  
  
Они встречались каждый день, находя время, даже если у Скотта были двойные дежурства. Иногда Стайлз выступал в других штатах, но они переписывались и созванивались по телефону и скайпу.  
  
Скотт обнаружил, что начинал чувствовать себя странно, если они не разговаривали целый день.  
  
Девочки быстро это заметили, особенно Лидия, которая приподнимала свои идеально выщипанные брови всякий раз, как он упоминал Стайлза.  
  
– Что? – спросил Скотт, нахмурившись, когда она промолчала в ответ.  
  
– Прошу прощения, ты понимаешь, о чём только что меня спросил?  
  
– Да, – смутившись, медленно произнес Скотт, – Я спросил, как думаешь, Стайлзу больше понравится синий или зеленый?  
  
В каждой руке он держал по ремню для гитары.  
  
– Скотт, я не знаю. Не я же с ним трахаюсь, – Лидия тряхнула волосами. Щеки Скотта залились краской. Насупившись, он сдвинул брови.  
  
– Нет. Мы не такие. Он просто мой друг.  
  
Лидия закатила глаза.  
  
– Ты постоянно о нём болтаешь. И, если честно, это ещё хуже, чем разговоры о щенке Киры. Ты буквально заставил меня зайти в музыкальный магазин, чтобы купить ему дурацкие ремни для гитары.  
  
Скотт сконфуженно пожал плечами. Он провел в Бикон-Хиллз всю свою жизнь, и Стайлз оказался самым интересным человеком из всех встреченных за это время. Он не желал чувствовать себя _странным_. Если Лидии хотелось думать про них подобное, то кто он такой, чтобы ей указывать?  
  
В итоге он взял синий.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз уехал в Лос-Анджелес записывать первую часть своего альбома, и то, как Скотт по нему скучал, полностью выбивало из колеи. Но это был первый раз за долгое время, когда он встретился с Эллисон один на один. Она положила голову ему на живот, листая журналы, а сам Скотт писал Стайлзу о сплетнях на работе.  
  
– Это Стайлз?  
  
– Мммхххмм, – ответил он, едва обращая внимание на Эллисон, когда Стайлз ради шутки ответил полностью на польском. Скотт усмехнулся и скопировал текст в переводчик.  
  
Эллисон отложила журнал.  
  
– Как он? – искренне спросила она, вглядываясь в лицо Скотта. Тот убрал телефон и вздохнул.  
  
– У него всё хорошо. Вернётся, как только закончит записывать первую песню. Прости, тебе это, наверное, неинтересно. Я перестану говорить о Стайлзе, клянусь.  
  
Она засмеялась, и её симпатичные губы медленно растянулись в улыбке:  
  
– Скотт, ты не обязан это делать. Я не против послушать про Стайлза.  
  
Скотт покачал головой, убрав телефон обратно в карман:  
  
– По крайней мере, я перестану ему писать, ведь я сейчас с тобой.  
  
– А я – с тобой. И хочу услышать, как ты! Я действительно рада за тебя, Скотт. Признавайся, что ты чувствуешь к нему?  
  
Скотт тихо застонал про себя. Они со Стайлзом понимали друг друга без слов, но и у Лидии с Эллисон было так же.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не надо превращать это во что-то странное, – пробормотал он, защищаясь.  
  
Она наклонила голову и нахмурилась.  
  
– Нет! Я совершенно серьезна! Скажи мне правду, а не то, что я, по твоему мнению, хочу услышать.  
  
Скотт вздохнул, виновато смотря на неё из-за своего резкого ответа. Что он чувствовал? Они знали друг друга меньше двух месяцев, но ему казалось, что целую жизнь. Иногда, вспоминая прошлое, он представлял, как бы поступил Стайлз, будь он рядом. Со Стайлзом жизнь заиграла новыми красками.  
  
– Он – мой лучший друг.  
  
Она взяла его руку и бережно прижала к своей груди.  
  
– Иногда это самый удачный человек, чтобы влюбиться.  
  
У него внутри всё сжалось, и Эллисон почувствовала его беспокойство.  
  
– Я не утверждаю, что ты действительно влюбишься, я лишь говорю, что это просто. – Она похлопала его по макушке. – Я умолкаю, ладно? Кроме того, я хочу послушать про твою ночную смену в клинике.  
  
Скотт облегченно вздохнул при смене темы. Об этом он мог говорить. Улыбнувшись, он погрузился в историю о том, как месяц назад Кали почти ударила по лицу другого медбрата, Энниса, за то, что тот стащил её обед. Но недавно их поймали в шкафу для метел, когда они занимались друг с другом очень особыми спортивными упражнениями.  
  
– Возмутительно, – Эллисон, хихикая, открыла рот в притворном изумлении.  
  
– Угу, Мама Маккол дико взбесилась.  
  
Смех Эллисон стал громче. Скотт присоединился к ней, и вскоре они не привалились друг к другу, задыхаясь.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Стайлз обнаружил Скотта среди встречающих водителей с табличками, он лучезарно улыбнулся и побежал к нему так, что сумка тряслась и подпрыгивала сзади. Он обнял Скотта, зарывшись лицом куда-то ему в шею и устало улыбаясь после перелёта.  
  
Скотт вспомнил слова Эллисон и замешкался, думая отодвинуться, но Стайлз был тёплым и буквально повис на нём, так что Скотт отбросил беспокойство. Он обнял Стайлза, и у того вырвался маленький вздох. Не то чтобы они никогда до этого не обнимались.  
  
– Устал? – Скотт чуть-чуть отодвинулся и посмотрел вниз на Стайлза, голова которого всё ещё лежала у него на плече.  
  
– Да. Я не слишком много сплю, когда записываюсь, – Стайлз поднял взгляд, мягко улыбаясь. – И я дико хочу есть.  
  
В машине Стайлз болтал о том, как потрясающе всё прошло.  
  
– Это было только демо, но я никогда раньше не записывался в студии!  
  
Скотт широко улыбнулся:  
  
– Чувак, ты правда очень хорош. Я думаю, у тебя получится.  
  
Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая улыбку:  
  
– Честно? Ты говоришь это только потому, что мы друзья.  
  
– Вовсе нет. Ты станешь всемирно известным и забудешь Бикон-Хиллз. И меня.  
  
Стайлз шлёпнул его по плечу. Его взгляд посерьезнел.  
  
– Не говори так. Ты мой друг. Мой лучший друг, и я никогда тебя не забуду. Это невозможно.  
  
Стайлз осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к лопаткам Скотта и не убирал их, пока тот не перестал обращать на них внимания, словно они стали его частью.  
  


***

  
  
Следующим вечером у Стайлза было выступление, на которое он пригласил Скотта и девочек. Они познакомились не здесь, но этот клуб был забит народом куда больше, чем предыдущий. Перед сетом Стайлз проводил время с ними в гримерке, умиляясь новым фотографиям щенка Малии и Киры.  
  
В разговоре Стайлз перескакивал с одной темы на другую, нервно и взбудораженно болтая. Скотт затащил его к себе на колени, когда тот отказался сесть и выпить стакан воды. Скотт понимал, что Стайлз всё ещё нервничал перед выступлением и успокоился лишь когда Скотт отказался отпускать его из объятий, проигнорировав Лидию, которая показательно закатила глаза и вздохнула.  
  
– Эй, просто расслабься. Всё будет великолепно, – сказал Скотт, разминая плечи Стайлза. Тот вздохнул, немного неуклюже устроился поудобнее на коленях Скотта и повернул голову так, что они оказались лицом к лицу.  
  
– Знаю, знаю.  
  
В гримерку заглянул менеджер Стайлза и как обычно отрывисто бросил что-то на польском. Стайлз шумно и театрально вздохнул.  
  
– Не хочу шевелиться. Ты такой уютный.  
  
Скотт усмехнулся Стайлзу в плечо и подёргал ногами, чтобы стряхнуть его:  
  
– Давай, ты должен!  
  
Девочки ушли первыми – охранник провёл их прямо к сцене.  
  
В итоге Стайлз всё-таки встал. Скотт задумчиво на него посмотрел. Стайлз выглядел мило: в том же жилете, что и в ночь их встречи, поверх тёмно-синей рубашки. Он протянул Скотту руку, помогая подняться и резко притянул того к себе. Скотт мягко врезался в него и почувствовал, как на талию ему легла ладонь. Стайлз лениво улыбался, опуская свои длинные ресницы. Скотт не знал, что сказать. Его сердце забилось быстрее, когда ему показалось, что Стайлз собирается наклониться и…  
  
Менеджер снова возник совершенно внезапно, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от нетерпения. Стайлз кинул на Скотта извиняющийся взгляд и отстранился, с неохотой выпуская его руку из своей, а затем подхватил гитару.  
  
– Увидимся в зале, – кивнул ему Скотт, засовывая в карман всё ещё тёплую после прикосновения ладонь. Стайлз кивнул в ответ и ушёл вслед за своим менеджером. Даже через громкое биение собственно сердца Скотт услышал, как толпа взорвалась криками. Успокоившись, он вышел из гримерки под начальные аккорды самой популярной песни Стайлза.  
  
Тот как всегда был великолепен.  
  


***

  
  
Неделей позже они пошли в гастропаб за городом. Оба были поглощены работой, так что это получилась их первая встреча после концерта. Скотт чувствовал нервное возбуждение. Его ладони взмокли, пока Стайлз рассуждал о своих любимых американских фильмах, в блаженном неведение жуя картошку фри.  
  
– Не хочешь потом пойти в кино? – дрожащим и неестественно высоким голосом предложил Скотт.  
  
Стайлз сощурился, всё ещё продолжая жевать картошку.  
  
– Это свидание? Звучит как свидание.  
  
Скотт закусил губу и залился румянцем. Он не имел ввиду... Подняв глаза на Стайлза, у которого порозовели щёки, он спросил:  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы это было свиданием?  
  
– Да! – вскрикнул Стайлз так громко, что несколько людей обернулись на них посмотреть. Стайлз, похоже, не обратил на это внимания, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Скотт фыркнул и потянулся через стол, чтобы взять его за руку.  
  
– Тогда да. Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на свидание, – сказал он, успокаивающе поглаживая ладонь Стайлза. Скотту начало казаться, что лицо у него треснет от того, какая широкая на нём играла улыбка.  
  
– Я ждал, когда ты меня спросишь, – признался Стайлз, так же улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
  
– До этого я слишком боялся.  
  
Скотт заплатил за ланч. До кинотеатра они дошли, держась за руки. Там не показывали ничего интересного, но внутри было прохладно по сравнению с удушающе-влажной жарой снаружи, и Скотт выбрал первый попавшийся сеанс на ближайший час.  
  
Он не обращал на фильм особого внимания, так как Стайлз провёл всё время, зарывшись носом ему в шею, вылизывая её и оставляя очень впечатляющие засосы. Также Стайлз выяснил, что у Скотта чрезвычайно чувствительные мочки ушей, и уделил им особое внимание, кусая и посасывая так, что Скотт был почти готов спустить в штаны, как подросток. Стайлз, конечно, самодовольно сиял.  
  


***

  
  
Эллисон была права. Влюбиться в своего лучшего друга так просто.  
  
Сейчас, став больше, чем просто друзьями – любовниками? – они проводили вместе почти каждую свободную минуту. Не то чтобы это сильно отличалось от того, что было раньше, но теперь Скотт мог наклониться и поцеловать Стайлза, когда хотел (очень часто).  
  
Они играли на гитаре по несколько часов, пока у Скотта не начинали болеть пальцы. У него стало получаться чуть лучше с двумя новыми песнями, которым Стайлз научил его по скайпу.  
  
– Ты скучаешь по Польше?  
  
Лёжа на животе на кровати Скотта, Стайлз оглядел его и задумчиво подпер подбородок кулаками.  
  
– Да, конечно. Я очень скучаю по матери и отцу. А ещё по еде. Еда здесь, – он скривился, – пропитана жиром.  
  
Скотт засмеялся.  
  
– Хорошо, что мы рядом с Сан-Франциско. Может быть, я смогу найти хорошее местечко с польской кухней в эти выходные?  
  
– Было бы неплохо, – кивнул Стайлз, а затем закусил губу и сверкнул глазами. – Но ещё лучше, если ты подойдешь и поцелуешь меня.  
  
Он даже поманил Скотта пальцем.  
  
Тот театрально вздохнул, уперев руки в бока.  
  
– Ладно, я _полагаю_ , что могу это сделать, – почти пропел он. Скотт был достаточно близко для того, чтобы Стайлз схватил его за запястья и уронил на кровать. Он, хихикая, приземлился на бок и перекатился на спину. Стайлз, воспользовавшись возможностью, заполз на Скотта и, дьявольски ухмыляясь, обхватил того ногами.  
  
– Какой коварный, – проворчал Скотт, положив руки ему на бёдра.  
  
Стайлз наклонился и почти столкнулся носом с приподнявшимся Скоттом, после чего тот принялся его целовать. Стайлз издавал мелодичные стоны, пока Скотт вылизывал ему рот, а затем сполз чуть ниже, наполовину ложась ему на грудь. Он был тяжелым, но Скотт не возражал, ведь тогда он мог запустить руки Стайлзу под рубашку, оглаживая широкую спину.  
  
Какое-то время они неторопливо и томно целовались, дразня друг друга языками. Они оба вспотели, и Скотт сделал им одолжение, одним рывком стянув со Стайлза рубашку. Тот ухмыльнулся и в ответ куснул его за верхнюю губу. Скотт посмотрел на него самым невинным взглядом и сказал, что просто помог. Стайлз закатил глаза и засопел. Скотт посчитал это очаровательным.  
  
Он положил ладонь Стайлзу на грудь и чуть его оттолкнул, чтобы было достаточно места повернуться и снять с себя рубашку. Стайлз оценивающе разглядывал его, бормоча нечто загадочное на польском. От текучих звуков родного языка Стайлза член Скотта дёрнулся, и он закашлялся, чтобы скрыть это.  
  
– Хей, – позвал Скотт в перерыве между стонами, пока Стайлз ставил ему на шею очередной засос.  
  
– Хмм? – промурлыкал Стайлз.  
  
– Это прозвучит… тебе не обязательно... Но ты можешь и дальше говорить по-польски?  
  
Стайлз, моргая, отстранился и начал смеяться. Скотт залился румянцем, смущенный собственной просьбой.  
  
– Тебе нравится, когда я говорю на польском? – ошеломленно спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Да, – застенчиво улыбаясь, пожал плечами Скотт. – Это возбуждает, – признался он.  
  
Стайлз пошевелил бровями и ухмыльнулся, как самый настоящий Гринч. По крайней мере, Скотт про себя называл эту его ухмылку именно так.  
  
– О, правда? И что мне сказать? – спросил он своим самым игривым голосом.  
  
– Что угодно. Просто продолжай говорить, – произнес Скотт, надавливая Стайлзу на шею сзади. Тот уловил мысль и лёг на спину – настала очередь Скотта быть сверху.  
  
– В таких случаях я всегда теряюсь и не знаю, что сказать. – Стайлз снова рассмеялся.  
  
Скотт мягко и сдержанно поцеловал его в губы.  
  
– Ты не обязан, – прошептал он, после чего провёл носом по шее Стайлза и поцеловал того в ключицу.  
  
– Я хочу, ради тебя. Просто не могу придумать.  
  
Скотт скользнул вниз, осыпая поцелуями худощавые рёбра и живот Стайлза, и наконец добрался до талии. Он замешкался, нервно дергая завязки на его штанах. Скотт никогда не делал минет, да и раньше они только целовались и тёрлись друг о друга. Стайлз провёл ладонью по густым волосам Скотта, облизывая губы. Тот поднял взгляд, замечая милый румянец, заливший грудь и шею Стайлза, и поцеловал его в бедро, прежде чем откинуть сомнения и двинуться дальше.  
  
– Bez pracy nie ma kołaczy, – внезапно с опасением произнес Стайлз, когда Скотт станул его трусы на бёдра, высвободив член. Скотт понятия не имел, что Стайлз только что сказал, но прозвучало это как призыв продолжать.  
  
Скотт рассматривал член Стайлза, изучая. Тот был похож на любой другой член, за исключением того, что принадлежал Стайлзу, который в данный момент хрипло дышал, плотно зажмурив глаза. Скотт обхватил основание свободной рукой, и бёдра Стайлза непроизвольно дёрнулись. Выступила смазка, Скотт лизнул её на пробу, и горький вкус прошёлся рябью вдоль языка.  
  
– Biednemu zawsze wiatr w oczy, – Стайлз скрипнул зубами и открыл один глаз, кинув быстрый взгляд на Скотта. Тот улучил момент и взял член в рот, от чего Стайлз застонал. Скотт победно улыбнулся про себя.  
  
Скотт неуверенно облизнул головку, что, видимо, Стайлзу понравилось, потому что голос у того скакнул на октаву вверх в тот момент, когда он отчаянно пробормотал: "Czego Jaś się nie nauczy, tego Jan nie będzie umia!" Скотт был уверен, что не выиграл бы приз за лучший минет, но старался изо всех сил. Он не мог заглотить на всю длину, начиная давиться от непривычного давления на горло. Но сосал так сильно, как мог, ко всему прочему ещё и дроча Стайлзу рукой.  
  
Стайлз, буквально сходя с ума, сильно, до синяков сжимал руку на плече Скотта.  
  
– Czym skorupka...чёрт.. za młodu nasiąk-nie… – простонал Стайлз, когда Скотт хмыкнул, стараясь опустить голову ниже. – Блядь, Скотт, – он прервался на полуслове, когда Скотт взял странный ритм, от которого Стайлз начал стонать постоянно, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
  
Бёдра Стайлза приподнялись, и Скотт воспринял это как сигнал отстраниться и сильнее сжать пальцы на члене. Он задвигал рукой быстрее, вталкиваясь собственными бёдрами в кровать, когда Стайлз начал кончать.  
  
Стайлз затих со сдавленным, будто вырванным прямо из горла“Kocham Cię!”  
  
Глаза Скотта расширились. Это оно, он понял абсолютно точно, но был так близок к оргазму, что не сумел ответить. Он не мог, не тогда когда его бёдра резко и быстро толкались в простыню, а пальцы Стайлза переплетались с его.  
  
Скотт кончил тихо, чуть приоткрыв рот. Его ресницы трепетали. Это был лучший оргазм за многие годы. Опустошенный, он откинулся обратно на матрас, и Стайлз рассмеялся, с любовью взяв в ладони его лицо.  
  
– Это было прекрасно. Типа, потрясающе. Потрясающе, – сказал Стайлз, отчего Скотт легкомысленно рассмеялся, потому что ему нравился акцент Стайлза, когда тот выговаривал слово "потрясающе". – Иди сюда, – произнес Стайлз немного сорванным голосом, и Скотт, неловко ёрзая, подполз к нему на четвереньках.  
  
Он наклонился поцеловать Стайлза, перед тем как довольно вздохнуть и рухнуть на кровать. Скотт рассеянно прикоснулся к своим припухшим губам.  
  
– Нам нужно привести себя в порядок, – в итоге сказал он. Стайлз несогласно промычал, и Скотт снова засмеялся, чувствуя себя опьяненным после оргазма и…  
  
Он посмотрел на Стайлза, который повернулся к нему, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
  
– Что? – спросил тот.  
  
– Ты столько всего говорил. Что это было?  
  
Стайлз приподнял брови, а затем из его горла вырвался приглушенный писк.  
  
– Не смейся, я же предупреждал, что не знаю, о чем говорить, поэтому просто припомнил несколько старинных польских пословиц.  
  
Скотт засмеялся, откинув голову. Это было так похоже на Стайлза. Тот притворно надулся и фыркнул.  
  
– Поверить не могу. Ты говорил что-то типа "Тише едешь – дальше будешь", пока я отсасывал тебе?  
  
В этот раз Стайлз надул губы на самом деле, а его щёки снова залил румянец:  
  
– Заткнись!  
  
Скотт хотел сказать что-нибудь насчёт того, что Стайлз выкрикнул, когда кончал, но тот скатился с кровати, и момент был упущен. Стайлз, взмахнув руками, неуклюже споткнулся о собственные наполовину спущенные штаны. Скотт фыркнул и Стайлз выпрямился, сердито сверкая глазами.  
  
Он прошмыгнул в ванную, а Скотт в это время стянул собственные брюки и вытерся салфетками. Стайлз неторопливо вернулся, не отрывая голодного взгляда от члена Скотта. От этого тот заинтересованно дёрнулся, но перед тем, как они могли повторить, должно было пройти хотя бы минут пятнадцать. Стайлз скользнул к Скотту и поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
– Эй, – тихо сказал он зевающему Стайлзу.  
  
– Хочешь спать? – спросил тот, снова зевнув.  
  
– Было бы неплохо, но… – Скотт нащупал руку Стайлза под покрывалом. – Я... ко-хам чех, – с запинкой произнес он, морщась от собственного произношения. Стайлз замер.  
  
– Ты только что сказал…  
  
– Да. Похоже, я исковеркал слова. Ты говорил это раньше, и я недавно погуглил. Но да. Я люблю тебя. – быстро произнес Скотт. – Я совершенно точно люблю тебя.  
  
В ответ Стайлз спрятал лицо у Скотта на груди и забормотал: “Ты такой милый, я люблю тебя”.  
  
Его уши покраснели, Скотт залился румянцем от счастья и того, как естественно было это чувство. Он обхватил Стайлза руками, прижимая того ещё ближе.  
  
Скотт заснул первым под звуки голоса Стайлза, повторяющего: "Я люблю тебя".  
  


***

  
  
Когда песню Стайлза впервые играли на радио, собрались все. Начальные аккорды вырвались из динамиков, и Скотт завопил вместе с кричащими и хлопающими девочками. Стайлз ухмыльнулся, когда Скотт подхватил его за подмышки и оторвал от земли в победном жесте. Засмеявшись, он вскинул руки вверх, двигая ими в такт музыке.  
  
Вот оно, подумал Скотт, когда песня закончилась.  
  
Вот оно – начало.  


**Author's Note:**

> Фразы на польском:  
> Bez pracy nie ma kołaczy – Нас жмут, а мы крепчаем.  
> Biednemu zawsze wiatr w oczy – Пришла беда – отворяй ворота.  
> Czego Jaś się nie nauczy, tego Jan nie będzie umiał – Знания в юности – это мудрость в старости.  
> Czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie, tym na starość trąci – Что в детстве приобретёшь, на то в старости обопрёшься.  
> Kocham Cię – я тебя люблю.


End file.
